For the electrical contacting and for the electric current conduction in electric/electronic components different types of current conductors and electrical contacts are employed. In particular in automotive engineering, current conductors and contacts are used the manufacture of which—often due to the design—involves major expenditure and thus high manufacturing costs. For the electric current conduction and the electrical contacting of the same, so-called flat conductors made of copper are often used, which are moulded according to the requirements and subsequently injection-overmoulded with plastic. In this way, complete plug systems are created.
In particular for the electric current conduction in BLDC direct current motors, flat conductor contacts are frequently used which connect the three phases of the stator windings of the motor with an electronic control system. Such flat conductors can be routed in the housing interior of a housing which the electronic control system is arranged.
The manufacture of said electrical flat conductors however is typically relatively involved technically and thus cost-intensive.